Monitoring cameras such as network cameras are used for many applications, both indoors and outdoors, to monitor a scene. The excellence at which a scene may be monitored depends on several factors such as the imaging quality and the durability of the monitoring camera as well as the location and/or directionality of the monitoring camera relative to the scene. To improve the versatility of the monitoring cameras it is further often desirable to change the viewing directionality of the monitoring camera. A single monitoring camera may thereby view different scenes. To achieve this, a number different camera mounting brackets are on the market which enable angular rotation of the monitoring camera in space. The assembly of the camera mounting brackets and the mounting to the monitoring cameras are, however, often complicated and more efficient and cost-effective solutions are needed. The camera mounting brackets typically comprise a plurality of elements making it challenging to design camera mounting brackets which are compact and on the same durable such that they for instance are resistant to rain and dust which may damage the monitoring bracket itself or degrade the positioning of the camera in space.
It is therefore desirable to design novel camera mounting brackets which overcome at least these shortcomings while still providing efficient redirectionability of a monitoring camera's field of view when wanted. It is further desirable to find efficient and cost-effective solutions for assembly of the camera mounting brackets and for mounting the monitoring cameras to the camera mounting brackets.